


I Dare Ya'

by FredOnTheHead



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredOnTheHead/pseuds/FredOnTheHead
Summary: It's one of the last days of summer before the boys leave for college. It's storming, so their planned trip to the river isn't going to happen. With just the two of them alone at Link's house, can they figure out something fun to do, instead?





	I Dare Ya'

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head today, and I just had to get it out. Hope you enjoy it.

It had been raining for hours, and there was no end in sight.

Link was standing shirtless in front of the window, staring out wistfully. "Dang it. The weatherman said it would be sunny by noon. It's nearly three, and the sky's still black in every direction," he sighed, walking across the room and flopping down on the bed.

"I know it, man. This is one of the last days we have to go to the river before we leave for NC State. Don't look like that's gonna happen today. I'm so bored!" Link's best friend, Rhett, was sitting in a desk chair, his long, tan, skinny legs stretched across the room, his feet thrown onto the side of the bed next to Link's torso. He was so sure the rain would clear up that he hadn't even bothered to wear real clothes. He'd shown up at Link's that morning in his swim trunks and nothing else. He hadn't even brought a shirt because, really, what self-respecting North Carolina boy wore a shirt in the middle of the summer? He thought he might've had one in the back of his car, but he wasn't sure.

"I miss Bob Debardelaben. He wouldn't've done this to us," Link said sincerely, with no hint of humor in his voice.

Rhett chuckled. "You know, the weatherman don't control the weather, bo. I know that's your dream job, but if that's what you were expectin', you're in for a rude awakenin'." 

Link turned his head toward the blonde, squinting, a look of confusion on his face, which quickly turned into a lopsided grin. "Oh, yeah. I... I know that, dude. I just meant... you know, Debardelaben wouldn't've lied to us like this. He took his job seriously. He never got it wrong, I'm sure of it!" he replied, with a giggle.

One of Rhett's favorite parts of their friendship was how easily he could coax that crooked smile and that tinkly laugh out of Link.

"Suuuuuure that's what ya' meant," Rhett teased, pinching and poking at the brunette's ribs with his toes.

Link squirmed around but made no move to get away from Rhett's feet, accustomed to Rhett teasing and picking at him. When you've been best friends with someone for two-thirds of your life, you learn to just accept that sort of thing. After several seconds, he clapped his hand down on Rhett's ankle. "Could you stop, man? You're being annoying," he said lazily, letting Rhett know he wasn't really mad.

"Ugh... fine!" he said, ceasing his prodding. "But, dude, ain't there anything to do? Want to play a game or somethin'?" It was then he noticed that Link had never moved his hand, and was now gripping the blonde's ankle, giving it light, rhythmic squeezes. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it. For some reason, it made Rhett's stomach do a little flip. The weight and the heat of Link's hand were all he could concentrate on. He knew he should probably move his feet, but he couldn't make himself do it.

Rhett's mental tug-of-war didn't last long, though, because Link put his hands on the bed, and pushed himself back, remaining in a reclined position, but propping his head and shoulders against the headboard with some pillows. The action caused his sweatpants to slide down his hips just a bit, drawing Rhett's attention to the curly black hairs poking out of the waistband. His eyes followed the fuzz up the flat, summer-bronzed stomach, and to the patch of hair across his broad chest. When had Link started to look less like the boy he'd always known, and start looking like a handsome, Rhett suddenly noticed, man? Also, why did that realization cause tightness in not only Rhett's chest but also in his swim trunks? _'What's happening?'_

"What kinda game ya' wanna play?" Link asked, his voice pulling Rhett from his thoughts.

Rhett pulled his feet off the bed and placed them on the floor. "Truth or Dare?" _'Why would you suggest that_ _right_ _this moment? What are you doing?'_

"Nah, we know everything about each other, so the truths'd be no fun, and there ain't that many dares we can do when it's just the two of us alone in my house."

Rhett let out a forced chuckle, and before he could stop himself, he got out of the chair, sat on the bed facing Link and said, "Yeah. You're probably right. But, man, if you were a girl, I'd dare ya' to take your pants off right now."

Link let out a burst of a laugh, his eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

Rhett was freaking out a bit, not really sure what he was doing, or why, but he decided to just wing it. "You heard me, Neal," he said, reaching forward and snapping the elastic waistband of Link's grey sweats against his hip. At that moment, the lights flickered, a flash of lightning illuminated the room, and a clap of thunder rattled the windows, as if to punctuate Rhett's statement.

Link inhaled sharply. Some of his earliest memories were of his childhood babysitter making him hide from thunderstorms, and the fear that instilled in him had stuck with him throughout his adolescence. Rhett, knowing this, instinctively grabbed his arm to comfort him before the lights came back on.

Link quickly recovered, his attention returning to his friend hovering next to him. "Well, I ain't a girl. So let's think of another game."

"Do it anyway," Rhett said, tightening the grip he already had on Link's wrist.

"Do what, Rhett?" Link asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer. He was willing to play along for the moment, knowing his friend was usually all talk.

"Take 'em off," he said, voice low and husky, his green eyes locking on Link's blue.

"Why would I do that?," He was curious how far Rhett was going to take this. He was pretty confident Rhett'd back off any moment now.

Rhett bracketed Link's arms with his own, leaning forward until his face was inches from the smaller man's. "Because I fuckin' dared you to," he said through gritted teeth.

"Y- you said if I was a girl. So, uh... so it wasn't really a dare," Link was feeling a little intimidated by Rhett's giant frame looming above him. But, he'd trust Rhett with his life and knew his friend would never really do something to hurt him.

"It is now. I dare you to take your pants off, Link," and with that, Rhett hooked his index fingers into Link's waistband. "If you're too chicken, I'll help ya',"

"N-nooo... No, dude, I don't wanna. Quit it," Link said, shoving at Rhett's hands. His brain was screaming no, but his body was having a much different reaction.

"Sure about that, buddy roll? Sure looks like you want to," the giant blonde nearly growled, pupils blown wide, eyes nearly black, gesturing with his hand at Link's cock tenting the front of his pants.

There was another flash of lightning, a clap of thunder, and lights flickered again, then the electricity went out entirely.

Link let out a tiny whimper, and Rhett immediately wrapped Link's hands in his own, without a hint of the aggression he was displaying moments earlier. "Link.. you okay, bo?" 

"Uh... yeah. Thanks." After a few moments, Link intertwined his fingers with Rhett's, and slowly slid their hands down his belly, to the top of his pants, then pushed them down a bit.

"What... what are you doin', Link?"

"You dared me. I don't want to turn down a dare," Link replied, voice barely above a whisper.

Enough light was coming in the window that Link could see Rhett fairly clearly. He was staring at their interlocked hands, eyebrows furrowed, chest moving up and down as his breathing sped up.

"You offered to help, but you don't have to. I'm pretty sure I can get my pants off on my own. Or... I mean... I... I don't have to..."

Rhett took a deep breath. "Nah... I dared you. Do it. I'll, uh... I'll help. I offered, didn't I?" and with that, Rhett threw his left leg over both of Link's and straddled his shins. He grabbed Link's waistband and started sliding the sweats down his slim hips, quickly discovering he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

He heard Link inhale, but the exhale never came. He could tell by the tightness of his belly that Link was holding his breath.

He halted his actions and placed his right hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "Relax, bud. You okay? This okay?"

Link let out a gust of air. "Yeah... yeah... keep goin'."

Rhett continued removing Link's pants, going a little faster, getting impatient, not having a clue what the next move would be, but anxious to find out.

He didn't think his dick could get any harder than it already was until he saw Link's long cock spring out from his pants. It was like a proud oak standing in a lush, dark forest. Rhett had to resist the urge to run his fingers through the thick hair, a little darker, a little courser than his own, just to see what it felt like.

Once Link was relieved of his only article of clothing, Rhett tossed them on the floor, and sat back on his heels, his legs still on either side of Link's, placing his hands on the brunette's knobby knees, glancing up at his friend, not sure what to do next.

Neither of them said anything for a while, both reflecting on the absurdity of their current situation, and wondering what had happened to get them from complaining about the weather, to this point, in a matter of minutes.

Link broke the silence. "Hey Rhett, I dare you to-," he began, before Rhett cut him off.

"You gotta ask 'Truth or Dare?."

"Oh... uh... Truth or Dare, Rhett?"

"Truth."

"Oh... really?" Link asked, caught off guard. He was pretty sure Rhett had never once chosen 'Truth' in the history of their friendship, always wanting to show off by accepting any dare thrown his way. "Um... truth, huh? Okay... truthfully, if you had to guess, what do you think I was about to dare you to do?"

"I... I don't know dude. Dare me to give your pants back, and quit with this weird shit?"

"Nope. You're wrong. Your turn."

"Wait a minute. That was a bullshit answer. Let me take a real guess," Rhett said, afraid that if he didn't say the right thing, the bubble would burst, and whatever this was would come to an early end.

"Your own fault for giving a bullshit answer. Your turn, buddy."

"Fine. Truth or Dare, Link?"

"Dare."

"I see. Linkster is feelin' brave today, huh?"

"Seems that way."

Rhett had no clue where this train was headin', but he had to figure out how to keep it from derailin'. "Link, I dare ya' to show me what you were gonna dare me to do."

"Hey... that's cheatin'. That ain't the way this works."

"How's that cheatin'? It's a dare. I dare ya' to show me."

"Okay." Link grabbed Rhett's hand, brought it to his mouth, and just pressed it against his lips for a moment. Then he nipped at his palm with his sharp teeth. All of a sudden, the moment felt too tense, too serious. "I was gonna dare ya' to let me do this," he said and started playfully biting Rhett all over his hand and wrist, making exaggerated chomping and chewing noises, drawing a hearty laugh out of Rhett.

"That was it? You were gonna dare me to let ya' eat my hand?"

Link flashed that lopsided grin. "Nah, man. It was gonna be a double- no, a triple- dare. I knew you'd let me get away with a triple dare because you're my best friend."

"Oh yeah? So, what're the other two parts of the dare, then?"

Link covered the back of Rhett's hand with his own palm and interlaced their fingers. "I was gonna dare you to do this." He placed Rhett's clammy palm on his cheek, then guided his hand down his face, down his neck, and across his chest, making sure to apply just the slightest pressure. He moved their hands to his belly, then around in a circular motion for a few seconds.

"So that's it? A belly rub?" Rhett mused, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk.

"Nope. If that was it, it'd just be a double dare. I'll show ya' the last part."

Link continued to move their hands in circles on his belly, widening the circumference with each pass. When their hands grazed the thick patch of hair a few inches below his navel, a low groan escaped Rhett's lips, and Link halted.

"Ya' alright there, bud?"

"Mmmhmm."

"This still okay?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Okay, good. Ready for the third part?"

"Mmmhmm."  
  
Link chuckled. "Did you lose the ability to talk?"

"Mmmhmm," was Rhett's reply, and Link erupted into a fit of giggles.

After a moment, Link gripped Rhett's hand a bit tighter, flashing him a toothy smile. "Scoot up here next to me," he said, tugging Rhett toward his right side.

The blonde climbed off of Link and scooted up next to him, propping himself up on his elbow and facing his friend.

Link looked into Rhett's jade-colored eyes, took his right hand back into his smaller one and squeezed it. Then he guided it downward.

Never breaking eye contact, looking for any indication that Rhett wanted him to stop, he wrapped Rhett's fist around his own cock, still standing at attention. He placed his own hand over Rhett's and started slowly moving them up and down.

Link leaned toward Rhett and put his lips next to his friend's ear. "I dare you to jerk me off, Rhett."

"Jesus, Link..." Rhett said, tightening his grip on Link's dick, and starting to go a bit faster. His own cock was throbbing, straining the fabric of his trunks. He moved closer to Link, rubbing himself against the smaller man's hip in an attempt to relieve the pressure.

"Truth or Dare, Link?" he groaned in his ear.

"Truth," Link moaned.

"Tell the truth. Does this feel good?"

"Fuck yeah, it does." A sigh, a groan. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." A whimper.

"I dare you... to take your trunks... off so I can touch... you, too." Link bit his lower lip, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Yeah... okay..." Rhett replied, ceasing his motions and untying his drawstring. Before Link could blink, Rhett had ripped off his shorts and thrown them across the room.

Link giggled, "Wow! Eager, huh?," he asked, turning onto his side to face Rhett.

"I mean, yeah. You blame me?" he asked, taking this opportunity to rake his fingers through the dense patch of hair around Link's cock. It felt so much different than his own, and he loved it. He could keep himself entertained this way indefinitely, but a dare had been issued, and Rhett never turned down a dare, so he wrapped his fist back around Link. "Truth or-" A gasp as Link wrapped his strong, slim fingers around Rhett. "-Dare?" he asked.

"Truth," Link managed to answer.

The lights flickered for a moment, then filled the room with light and the buzz of electricity.

For a moment, the boys looked around the room, taking them a second to orient themselves to what had just happened.

After their eyes adjusted, Rhett spoke up, resuming the task of stroking Link's dick. "Truth, you say? So, is this still okay now that you can see my face, and you can't pretend it's some hot chick?"

"I could see your face the whole time. But this... this is better, I think," he said, placing his hand back on Rhett.

Rhett couldn't help but smile. They continued for a bit, losing themselves in the sensations, in the sounds, the scent, the presence of one another.

Link could feel himself getting close to the edge, and he spoke for the first time in several minutes. "Tru-truth... or Dare... Rhett?"

"Mmmm... Daaaarre-ruh," Rhett moaned, finding it more and more difficult to speak as the moments passed.

"I dare... I dare you to... k-k-kiss meeee..." His hips started to move with Rhett's motions, his grip on Rhett tightening, his own hand speeding up. "Rhheeeeetttt... FuckPleaseOhGodPleaseKissMeRhett... Jesus, I'm s-sss-sooo close, I need... kiss..." the words tumbled out of his mouth, sounding desperate by the end of his request, grabbing the back of Rhett's head, grasping a fistful of dirty blonde hair that Rhett had let grow out all summer, and pulling his face closer, but not making contact until he got the okay.

Rhett crashed his lips into Link's, finding Link's tongue with his own, their bodies moving closer together, their knuckles knocking against each other as they pumped their fists faster, desperate to reach the finish line.

Link came first, with a loud, deep moan, thick white ropes covering both of their hands and Rhett's belly.

Before either of them had a chance to react, Rhett's hips started to rock forward and back, his toes curled, and he started stuttering- a rapid "dut-dut-dut-dut-dut-dut," slightly higher-pitched than his speaking voice, then "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck... Ffffuuuuuuckk..." as he gripped the dark bedsheet to anchor himself, and his warm, sticky mess mixed with his friend's.

Link bit his tongue and kept going until he was sure he'd stroked Rhett through to the end, then he burst into laughter.

Rhett quickly scooted backward away from Link, his face turning beet-red, as he glared at his friend. "Why the fuck are you laughing at me?" he asked, and Link could see a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, bo," Link said softly, wiping his sticky hand on the bedspread before he reached out and squeezed Rhett's shoulder. "I'm not laughing at you. I mean, not really. Just... your... your noises... are... funny. Wasn't quite what I expected."

"Wow, dude. Way to be an asshole," Rhett said, brows furrowed, squinting at Link.

"I'm not. I'm sorry. I shouldn't've laughed. It was... cute. I liked it."

Rhett took a deep breath and looked into those water-colored eyes he'd looked into thousands of times before, and he could tell that his best friend was being sincere.

Rhett started to chuckle, but after a moment, broke into a full-fledged laugh attack, which caused Link to burst out laughing again, as well.

After a minute or so, they calmed down, and Rhett took a breath, wiping at his eyes, wet from laughing so hard. "I really do make weird noises, huh? I... uh... I've only ever, you know, made those noises... by myself. It didn't even occur to me how it probably sounds to someone else. I don't blame ya' for teasing me about it."

"I enjoyed them. Made me feel pretty good that I could get ya' to make that kinda noise, honestly. It was kinda... hot..."

"Hot, huh?" Rhett said with a chuckle.

"That's what I said. Don't make me regret it," Link said with a grin. "Anyway, I'm starting to feel gross. Let's get cleaned up."

After they'd both wiped themselves off as well as they could using their discarded clothes, Link threw on a pair of sweats and loaned Rhett a pair, which fit him more like capris than pants. Rhett received a healthy amount of ribbing from Link about how he looked, but he had to admit, it was pretty silly.

Rhett helped Link strip the bed, and as Link threw everything into the washing machine, Rhett spoke up. "Truth or Dare?"

Link smiled over his shoulder at Rhett. "Truth."

"You won't really, right?"

"Won't what?" Link asked closing the lid of the washer. He turned around to find Rhett was right behind him, closer than he'd anticipated. He had to crane his neck to look up into the giant man's face.

"Regret it."

"Why would you say that?"

"You said it. You said, 'Don't make me regret it.'"

"I was talking about regretting saying your noises were hot, and I was kidding."

"Answer the question, Link," Rhett said, a hint of fear in his eyes. "Are you going to regret it?"

"Not a chance, McLaughlin. Not a goddamned chance. In fact, maybe we should play Truth or Dare more often," he said with a wink, as he pushed past Rhett, then grabbed his hand to lead him out of the laundry room.

Rhett gave Link's fingers a squeeze. "I couldn't agree more." Then, as they passed the window in the dining room, he stopped walking. "Looks like it stopped raining. I'm starvin'. Want to go get somethin' to eat?"

"I sure do," Link said with a grin, happy to see that things hadn't changed a bit.


End file.
